


Child of the Moon

by Khloris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khloris/pseuds/Khloris
Summary: Rule 1: Never get too close to a humanRule 2: Never treat a human like an equalRule 3: Humans are banned from entering hellWhy?Humans are weak.[ OC story for friend Shuu, please check out his work @Shuuroro on twitter and youtube! ]





	Child of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shuuroro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shuuroro).



> Are fairies real?

“You look like a fairy!”

Shuu looked up to the wide, green eyes of a young girl. A crown of dandelions sat askew on her head, matching the bright sunshine-yellow dress that adorned her small frame. She stared intensely at him, as if expecting him to respond. 

He wasn’t really quite sure what to say. It had been a while since anyone had tried to strike up a conversation, let alone a small child. Any sensible person would have taken one look and walked away… but apparently, no one had taught this girl about “stranger danger.” 

Gently placing his book down, he grabbed his ankles from his cross-legged position. 

What did they call it in schools these days? 

Criss cross, applesauce?

“What do you think I am?” 

She plopped herself onto a patch of grass beside him, carefully avoiding the flowers blooming around him, and tilted her head in curiosity. Pursing her lips, she studied him with a very serious expression on her face. He chuckled as her gaze lingered on the top of his head… no doubt looking at his silver, almost porcelain white, hair. 

“I think you are a fairy. Your hair is like the moon!”

“Why, thank you,” Shuu replied gently. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

The girl beamed and began to chatter about the stories she read about fairies. She regaled with how much he reminded him of the magical creatures she envisioned in her head. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to indulge in her fantasy world -- imagining what it would be like to have sparkling, translucent wings that could fly him to the heavens. What an idea! His mother would have laughed at the mere thought. 

Soon, the young child grew tired of going on and on about her fairies and busied herself with picking flowers from the ground. It was both disappointing and relieving at the same time. As much as he enjoyed her tales, children were prone to incessant chatter. He leaned back into the tree behind him and relaxed in the lovely patch of shade that hovered over the both of them. For a while, it was quiet. Only the occasional rustling of fabric reminded him of the girl’s presence. 

Shuu picked up the yelling first. It was like a fly that flew too close to one’s ear and, despite consistent swatting and fanning, landed to buzz insistently. 

“Miss! Where are you, Miss?!”

He opened his eyes ever so slightly to look at their surroundings. The young girl seemed rather invested in her fiddling, and had not yet noticed the calls that were getting increasingly louder. From the left, he saw a woman walking through rows of trees and bushes, gaze searching frantically from side-to-side. Shuu internally groaned as the woman’s gaze met his, her eyes narrowing in an all-too-familiar glare. 

The woman was now running towards them at a fast pace. Quite frankly, she looked like a lion chasing down a poor, oblivious gazelle. He softly laughed at the image, before stretching his head above his head.

“Well, little miss. It seems like you have a pursuer looking for you.”

Startled from her ‘work,’ the girl looked up and spied the woman making a beeline towards her. 

The girl sighed. “Is it time already?” 

She stood up and brushed off the bits of grass and flower petals that had fallen into her lap. The woman finally neared and firmly grasped the girl by the arm.

“Ow! Marianne! Don’t grab me so harshly!”

Her attendant, apparently Marianne, scowled. 

“You shouldn’t have run off like that! Your father will fire me if he finds out you ran off by yourself.”

Marianne also looked nervously at Shuu, pulling the girl closer. 

“And didn’t I tell you not to talk to strangers?!”

“But Marianne! Look! Doesn’t he look like a fairy?”

Her expression was of blatant shock, as if it was a sin that her young mistress dared to say such a thing. 

“Come on! We’re leaving!”

Marianne began to drag her away insistently, seeming rather eager to get away from Shuu. He wasn’t surprised, considering that the girl had been talking to him, of all people. Shuu frowned. He had really enjoyed her company in the short time that they had been together. 

The girl’s shoulders drooped sadly and she looked longingly back towards him. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one that was sad at their separation. 

“I’ll see you soon, mister fairy!”

He waved hesitantly, a small smile returning to his face. 

“My name is Shuu!”

The girl paused in her tracks, despite her attendant’s insisting tug on her arm. Her smile shone and she waved her hands wildly.

“My name’s Ayla!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to learn how to write longer chapters, so I'm borrowing my friend's OC and writing a story about him. I hope you enjoy and thanks again to Shuu <3


End file.
